Thank You for Being There
by Danse de Raven
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are very much in love. Naruto leaves for America and returns but what he comes back to find surprises him.


"Hey Sakura-chan, what are you staring at?" a yellow haired teen asked, looking at his pink haired girlfriend.

The girl snapped out of her reverie and blinked her viridian eyes in surprise. Smiling, she turned to him and replied reassuringly, "It's nothing Naruto."

Naruto flashed her one of his cheesy grins and turned back to his best friend. "Let's go eat ramen after classes, teme! Sakura-chan's coming too!"

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes; he had been with Naruto eating ramen at least once a week now. Ramen was now one of the things he hates the most.

"Sasuke, you don't have to come along with us if you don't want to." Sakura spoke up quickly, probably sensing his annoyance. Nevertheless, he grunted in reply.

Naruto grinned as he took that as Sasuke's version of yes. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes.

Naruto waved to Sasuke before he clasped Sakura's hand in his. "See you later Sasuke." Sakura said. Naruto and Sakura walked to their class while Sasuke walked to his.

.~.

Sasuke briskly walked to the ramen shop, cursing Kakashi-sensei for making him stay after class for not paying attention. Kakashi-sensei was always late and his class was all about lectures and tests.

_Ding-diiinngg_ the door rang as Sasuke walked in.

"Yo..." Sasuke casually said as he walked up to Naruto's table.

"Yosh! Took you long enough." Naruto answered, waving to Sasuke.

A waitress with golden blonde hair walked up and blushed as she laid her blue eyes on Naruto, and blushed an even fiercer shade of scarlet when she saw Sasuke take his seat. "Excuse me, we would like to order a…" Naruto started, but stopped and turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "What would you like Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Oh I'll have the usual." Sakura replied politely.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated looking off to the side.

"Okay! I'll have some ramen; my girlfriend would like a strawberry milkshake, and this guy over there would like some water!" Naruto replied a little too cheerfully, as the waitress glared at Sakura and blushed at Sasuke even more.

As she turned to leave, Sasuke saw her nametag. The name "Ino" was printed in bold on it. Shivers ran down his spine every time she looked at me.

"I have better things to do." He growled, slightly glaring at the grinning idiot.

"Aww c'mon Sasuke, can't I spend some time with my best friend? We barely spend any time with you at school. You're always too busy hanging out with your fangirls anyway." Naruto snickered. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, quickly shutting him up (much to Sasuke's relief).

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I don't 'hang out' with dimwitted girls who can't take the simplest of hints."

"You're so cold man." Naruto said playfully, giving Sasuke a pout. "You're still a stupid dobe." Sasuke countered, intensifying is glare.

"C'mon now guys, stop it. Look, our orders are here." Sakura said as she pointed at our waitress Ino, who held a tray with the drinks and ramen.

"Here you go, your ramen, strawberry milkshake, and your water," the creepy waitress said, as she strode off, glancing at Sasuke every few seconds. "So Sasuke…" Naruto began, "… WOULD YOU PEOPLE SAY SOMETHING ALREADY?" This only earned a kick under the table, courtesy of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll be right back." Sasuke stated, getting up to go to the bathroom.

.~.

"Ne Naruto, do you really think it was a good idea to leave the bill for Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly at her hopelessly irresponsible boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! Sasuke is a bright guy and I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying the bill for us." Naruto chirped.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you ate 5 large bowls of ramen." Naruto only laughed it off.

.~.

"I'm back-"Sasuke started but was cut off short when he didn't see his two friends at their table.

Sasuke suppressed a groan as he made his way up to the counter with sweating palms.

"Excuse me miss… do you to know what happen to the yellow-haired boy and pinkette I was sitting next to?" Sasuke asked.

There was silence, "Excuse me-"he started again, but was cut off short.

"Call me Ino," the waitress cut him off when him was about to start again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Call me Ino, or else I won't tell you what happened to them," she said in a singsong voice and smiled coyly.

"No."Sasuke stated firmly.

"Oh that's fine, I don't mind, and besides, who knows what could have happened to your little friends, Sa-su-ke.".

"I….no" Sasuke said slowly. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Aww you're no fun Sasuke, but you called me 'Ino' anyways. They left, and the overly hyperactive one with yellow hair said that you'd pay the bill. By the way, I need $75.00 from you for his 5 bowls of ramen."

Sasuke slammed the money onto the table, swearing to kill Naruto when he sees him. He was about to walk out of the shop until Ino stopped him.

"Oh wait, please take this business card and introduce this place to some of your other friends." She said, handing him a business card.

Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Sasuke took the business card, and left. He froze when he saw writing on the back. Ino had taken the liberty to write her contact information onto the back. Quickly, Sasuke tore up the card and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

.~.

It's been so long! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! Anyways, here is the first chapter to my previous story that I had said I would be rewriting. The storyline has not changed but I rewrote it by adding more detail and putting more effort into it. I don't know when I'll be updating this story again because I want to work on my other story(s) too. I hope you enjoyed this!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_Adieu~_


End file.
